Many devices (such as smart phones, handheld devices, handheld computers, PDAs, PDTs, transaction terminals, security terminals, etc.) are widely used worldwide typically having a touch screen display screen with touch input and/or a miniature keyboard. In some devices the input and output are combined into a touch-screen interface. Devices are popular because they provide the assistance and convenience of a conventional computer (laptop, notebook or otherwise) in environments where carrying one would not be practical. Enterprise digital assistants further extend the available functionality of devices.
An Enterprise digital assistant (EDA) is a handheld computer adapted for usage with SME (Small to Medium Enterprise) and Enterprise business Application softwarelApplications as a data capture device. Such applications include indicia readers Biometrics, Magnetic Stripe, Smart Card and RFID data capture technologies used within communication networks such as WLANs (Wireless Local Area Networks), Bluetooth, Wide area network|WAN/LAN/Personal Area Network|PAN voice and data communications, VOIP and GPRS Edge Communications.
Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.